


Piekielna kuchnia Sama i Deana Winchesterów

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crack, Dean Loves Pie, Food, Gen, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 3.0, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Season/Series 01, Winchesterowie na tropie, to naprawdę jest crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: „Sam w swoim życiu przeżył wiele chwil, które były mniej lub bardziej dziwne, ale żadna z nich nie umywała się do tej, gdy następnego dnia rano wszedł do kuchni ich wynajętego domku. Na całym blacie mąka, nierówno pokrojone jabłka leżące w stosie gdzieś na brzegu, opakowanie margaryny, które wyglądało, jakby ktoś na nie nadepnął, jedno rozbite jajko na podłodze i kilka w misce (Sam dostrzegł kawałek pływającej w nich skorupki, ale wolał zachować milczenie) i nieotwarte mleko pod pachą brata. A wśród tego wszystkiego on — Dean, z przyprószonymi na biało włosami i w jadowicie zielonym fartuszku”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na GWF 3.0 na Forum Mirriel do życzenia Creme Brulee: "Poproszę o coś z rodzaju "Gotuj z Winchesterami". Ogólnie coś o jadłospisie Winchesterów, ich wspólnych posiłkach, tak żeby jedzenie było jednym z ważniejszych elementów budowania tekstu."

**Epizod pierwszy**  
  
      Dean uważał — zupełnie nieskromnie, ale każdy ma coś na sumieniu — że jest porządnym facetem. Polował na demony, wampiry, wilkołaki i inne takie, dzięki czemu ocalił życie wielu ludziom, w sędziwym wieku lat czterech uratował brata z pożaru, dbał o impalę (to wcale nie jest mniej ważne od Sama albo innych osób!) i zawsze uwodził dziewczynę przez co najmniej pół godziny, zanim doszło do czegoś więcej. Był zatem porządnym facetem, naprawdę. A porządni faceci zasługiwali na nagrodę, gdy zrobili coś superporządnego, jak na przykład załatwienie ducha.  
      Tyle że młodsi bracia porządnych facetów nie zawsze podzielali to zdanie.  
      — Dean — powiedział młodszy brat porządnego faceta. — Wracajmy, już prawie północ. Kupisz sobie placek jutro.  
      Stali właśnie przy Dziecince, księżyc wiszący wysoko na niebie dawał im po oczach, drogę oświetlały jedynie jasne reflektory samochodu, a oni, wciąż trochę pokryci solą (duch im wybuchł w twarz, wypadek przy pracy, zdarza się najlepszym), kłócili się o to, gdzie jest najbliższy monopolowy. To znaczy o to kłócił się Dean, bo Sam chciał po prostu posadzić brata za kółko i wrócić do wynajętego domku letniskowego. Ale niedoczekanie jego.  
      — Sam, ja jestem głodny.  
      — Boże, Dean, jak możesz być głodny, kiedy zjadłeś dwa hamburgery przed polowaniem?!  
      No i weź zaufaj Samowi, że zrozumie człowieka. Otóż nie zrozumie!  
      — Sam. Wsiadamy w Dziecinkę i lecimy po placek — oświadczył Dean, po czym otworzył drzwi i usiadł za kierownicą.  
      Sam wgramolił się na siedzenie pasażera z nietęgą miną i sapnął.  
      — Musimy wracać, bo rano wstajemy dalej szukać taty — zamarudził. — A w placku go nie znajdziesz — dodał.  
      — No raczej — rzucił tylko Dean i odpalił samochód. Sam był taki nieżyciowy!  
  
***  
  
      Znaleźli monopolowy po przejechaniu jakichś pięciu mil. Dean wyszedł z impali, szczerząc się szeroko, za co prawie zarobił od Sama w potylicę — na szczęście zdążył umknąć. Wszedł do sklepu, czując za sobą milczącą obecność brata, a potem zaczął przechadzać się między półkami w poszukiwaniu placka. Po chwili obaj zatrzymali się w dziale ze słodyczami. Dean otaksował wzrokiem półki, ale nie dostrzegł nigdzie ciasta.  
      — O, precelek — powiedział, wskazując palcem na wspomnianą bułkę.  
      — Jak ci skręcę kark, to też będziesz precelek — odparł Sam grobowym tonem. — Szukaj tego placka i idziemy.  
      Dean posłał mu trochę rozbawione, a trochę wkurzone spojrzenie (bo precelek był z lukrem i w sumie to chętnie by go zjadł), ale wrócił do poszukiwań.  
      — A to co? — spytał, biorąc do ręki jakiś smakołyk. — _Crème... brûlée_ — przeczytał powoli i uniósł brwi, wybałuszając lekko oczy i uśmiechając się. — Wygląda smakowicie.  
      — Jestem zachwycony twoim łamanym francuskim — powiedział Sam i pacnął go w ramię, kiedy Dean wziął się za otwieranie opakowania. — Zostaw to i idź spytać o placek.  
      Dean — tak jakby trochę z żalem, bo to całe _crème brûlée_ NAPRAWDĘ wyglądało na smaczne — odłożył słodycz na półkę, a potem ruszył do lady. Błysnął zębami w kierunku sprzedawczyni, oblizał usta i przemówił:  
      — Dwa duże placki jabłkowe dla mnie i tego tutaj poproszę. — Kiwnął głową na Sama, co oczywiście było jawnym wprowadzeniem w błąd, bo oba placki były dla niego, ale ekspedientka nie musiała tego wiedzieć.  
      Dosłownie USŁYSZAŁ, jak Sam przewraca oczami, ale nie zdążył tego skomentować, bo dziewczyna otworzyła usta i złamała mu serce, mówiąc:  
      — Nie ma.  
      Nie ma. Tak po prostu. Przejechali pięć mil, minęli po drodze ich hotel, Dean wytrzymał wszystkie komentarze Sama i nawet wytrzepał ubranie z soli, żeby wyglądać względnie elegancko, gdy wejdzie do sklepu — wszystko tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że placków nie ma.  
      Dean Winchester był niezadowolony. Ale nawet niezadowolony Dean Winchester zawsze ma plan B.  
      — No to poproszę składniki na placek — powiedział. — Sam sobie upiekę.  
  
***  
  
      Sam w swoim życiu przeżył wiele chwil, które były mniej lub bardziej dziwne, ale żadna z nich nie umywała się do tej, gdy następnego dnia rano wszedł do kuchni ich wynajętego domku. Na całym blacie mąka, nierówno pokrojone jabłka leżące w stosie gdzieś na brzegu, opakowanie margaryny, które wyglądało, jakby ktoś na nie nadepnął, jedno rozbite jajko na podłodze i kilka w misce (Sam dostrzegł kawałek pływającej w nich skorupki, ale wolał zachować milczenie) i nieotwarte mleko pod pachą brata. A wśród tego wszystkiego on — Dean, z przyprószonymi na biało włosami i w jadowicie zielonym fartuszku. _Samuelu Winchester_ , powiedział, gdy go (fartuszek, nie Samuela) kupował, _mąka jest o wiele bardziej brudząca niż sól, więc muszę się zatroszczyć o moje seksowne ciuszki i seksowne ciałko_. ( _No to coś ci nie wyszło_ , pomyślał Sam, spoglądając na włosy brata, pełne mąki, ale ponownie wolał zachować milczenie).  
      Dean wyglądał na trochę wytrąconego z równowagi. Raz po raz przenosił wzrok z rozklapciałej margaryny na miskę z jajkami (oraz skorupką) i drapał się po głowie ręką, którą najwyraźniej wcześniej grzebał w mące, co wyjaśniałoby biały proszek na jego włosach. Uniósł wzrok gdzieś wyżej, a wtedy Sam dostrzegł, że...  
      _A to spryciul jeden nie w ciemię bity_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Dean najwyraźniej wytrzasnął skądś jakąś wstążkę i jeden jej koniec przyczepił do jednej szafeczki, a drugi jej koniec do drugiej szafeczki, po czym przypiął do niej spinaczami kartkę z przepisem, który wydrukowali wczorajszej nocy. Sam prawie się roześmiał, bo to wyglądało, jakby Dean stał przy sznurku na pranie.  
      — Sam — powiedział rozpaczliwie Dean, wyjął mleko spod pachy i postawił je na blacie. — Sam, pomocy.  
      — Jakaż to nęka cię, bracie, udręka? — spytał Sam i sięgnął do koszyka po jedno ocalałe jabłko, a potem podrzucił je tak wysoko, że aż prawie trzasnęło o sufit. Skrzywił się nieco, ale o ile mógł dostrzec, nie została tam żadna plama, więc w porządku. Wgryzł się w owoc.  
      — Nie rób sobie jaj, ja naprawdę mam problem. Musisz jechać do jakiejś Ikei i kupić mi piekarnik, bo tu nie ma — oświadczył Dean.  
      Sam zakrztusił się jabłkiem.  
      — Czyś ty oczadział do reszty? — udało mu się wycharczeć po chwili koszmarnego krztuszenia się. — Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.  
      Dean, marszcząc brwi, wziął się pod boki i machnął głową, a trochę mąki z jego włosów wzbiło się w powietrze. Zaczepił niechcący zegarkiem o fartuszek, przez co ten podwinął się w górę, odkrywając jedną nogawkę spodni, która, jak zauważył Sam, także uwalana była mąką.  
      — Nie oczadziałem — odparł. — I czy ja wyglądam, jakbym mówił niepoważnie? — spytał.  
      I gdyby Dean wiedział, jak wygląda, to pewnie nie wkurzyłby się, że Sam wybuchł śmiechem na to pytanie. Ale że nie wiedział, to dmuchnął w górę, odsuwając tym kosmyk włosów z czoła, przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi (tej niezasłoniętej fartuszkiem i uwalanej mąką) na drugą (tę zakrytą, ale czy była na niej mąka, to Sam nie umiał stwierdzić) i huknął:  
      — No co?!  
      — No w sumie to tak — odparł Sam, uspokajając się. — Wyglądasz.  
      Dean zerknął w dół, a potem szarpnął fartuszek, z powrotem go odwijając.  
      — Dobra, weź się. Kup mi lepiej piekarnik — powiedział, po czym odwrócił się tyłem do Sama i zapatrzył w wiszący na sznurku przepis.  
      Sam przewrócił oczami.  
      — Jak nie masz piekarnika, to nie masz ciasta, proste — rzucił i wzruszyłby ramionami, ale mu się nie chciało, skoro Dean i tak nie patrzył. Wgryzł się zatem w jabłko. — Wywal to i jedźmy dalej — dodał po chwili.  
      — Nie — oświadczył Dean. — Nie przyszedł Dean do impali, to impala przyjdzie do Deana. Zamówię sobie na eBayu.  
      — Dean! — krzyknął Sam, już trochę wkurzony uporem brata. — My tu nie MIESZKAMY! Wyjeżdżamy stąd za chwilę! Nic tu nie zamawiaj!  
      — Chociaż — ciągnął Dean, jakby go wcale nie usłyszał — nie ma takiej sytuacji, w której Dean nie przyszedłby do impali, hm...  
      — No właśnie! — wciął się Sam. — Do impali, Dean. Do im-pa-li, te-raz. I jedziemy dalej.  
      — …hm, hm — zastanawiał się dalej Dean. — No, ale to tylko metafora — doszedł do wniosku, podskakując lekko. Wielka krzywa kokardka, w którą związał sobie z tyłu fartuszka, zadyndała mu wesoło i trochę ochlapła.  
      Sam tak jakby nie umiał znaleźć więcej argumentów i tylko patrzył, jak Dean dobiera się do jego laptopa i zamawia piekarnik za trzysta dolarów. _Się szarpnął_ , pomyślał.  
  
***  
  
      Wielki szary karton został dostarczony do wynajętego przez nich domku już następnego dnia. Dean popędził impalą do sklepu po nowe jajka i jeszcze jedną margarynę, bo poprzednią upuścił i na nią nadepnął (kolejny raz, jak podejrzewał Sam), tak że cała się rozwaliła i nie nadawała już do niczego. Pokrojone jabłka trochę zbrązowiały, a Samowi jeszcze dostało się za zjedzenie tego jednego, które Dean trzymał w koszyku ( _Chciałem nim ozdobić wierzch!_ ), ale koniec końców wszystkie składniki nadal były gotowe. Dean jeszcze tylko poprawił przepis, którego jeden róg odczepił się od sznurka i kartka zwisała krzywo, a potem próbował wygonić Sama z kuchni (Sam-Dean 1:0 — Sam złapał się futryny, kiedy Dean próbował go wypchnąć przez drzwi), wbił się w fartuszek (fartuszek-Dean 0:1,5 — Sam przyznał bratu pół dodatkowego punktu za kolejną wielką kokardkę) i zaczął rozbijać jajka nad miską (jajka-Dean 1:6 — sześć rozbił, ale jedno upuścił i zmusił Sama, by je posprzątał). Sam wyłowił z salaterki skorupki, a Dean obdarzył go rozanielonym uśmiechem.  
      — Za pomoc tę placuszka dostaniesz kawałek, mój Padawanie — poinformował brata.  
      — O dzięki ci, Yoda — zironizował Sam i pokręcił głową. Z pewnością należało mu się więcej, zapłacił przecież połowę ceny piekarnika!  
      Tymczasem Dean podwinął rękawy flanelowej koszuli i zapatrzył się w przepis.  
      — Coś chyba nie ten teges — powiedział. — Bo tu piszą, że ma być siedem jajek, a ja mam tylko sześć.  
      — Bo jedno zbiłeś — dociął mu Sam.  
      Dean spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.  
      — No tak — potwierdził. — Ale w przepisie nic nie ma o tym, co zrobić, jak się zbije jajko.  
      Sam roześmiał się donośnie i sypnął brata mąką w twarz, a Dean prychnął i cały upaćkał się białym puchem.  
      — Trzeba kupić sobie kurę — zaczął Sam, markując poważny ton. — Ona zajmie się produkcją jajek.  
      Dean dźgnął go ubrudzonym mąką palcem w bok, a Sam stęknął przeciągle i odsunął się na kilka kroków.  
      — Brutal — jęknął, marszcząc brwi i otrzepując czarną koszulkę z mąki. Dla bezpieczeństwa wolał już się do Deana nie zbliżać.  
      Dean zachichotał i zaczął nucić „Back to black” AC/DC.  
      — Okej, Sammiątko — rzekł. — A teraz mi pomożesz. Polecisz do sklepu po nowe jajko. W tylnej kieszeni mam kluczyki. — Wypiął się do niego bezwstydnie. — Sam sobie weź, bo ja nie będę ich brudził mąką.  
  
***  
  
      Kiedy Sam wrócił z nowym jajkiem (i jabłkiem, bo poprzednie zjadł), połowa Deanowego fartuszka była biała jak śnieg, a druga połowa rozdarta u dołu. Posłał bratu rozbawione spojrzenie i zakręcił na palcu kluczykami od impali.  
      — Hej-ho — rzucił wesoło. — Ktoś tu chyba miał wypadek.  
      — Hej-ho — odparł morderczo Dean. — A drugi ktoś też go zaraz będzie miał. — Zamachał Samowi przed nosem nożem upaćkanym margaryną. — Dawaj to jajko.  
      Sam zaśmiał się i położył jajko oraz jabłko na stole. Zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie tak.  
      — Dean, a... — zaczął niepewnie i zerknął na brata. — Czemu to tak... — spojrzał jeszcze raz na blat — ...leży? — dokończył.  
      Na środku stołu znajdowała się kupka mąki uformowana w okrąg, tak że w środku była dziura. Dean najwyraźniej nalał do niej mleka i wrzucił jajka oraz poszatkowaną w (krzywą) kostkę margarynę. Obok piętrzył się stos pokrojonych jabłek; Sam zauważył, że dwa kawałki są wyraźnie nadgryzione, ale wolał nic nie mówić na ten temat.  
      — Myślałem, że jak wrócę, to będziesz już miał rozrobione ciasto i tylko dodasz to jedno jajko na koniec — dodał. — I co ci się stało z fartuszkiem tak w ogóle, że prawie cały biały?  
      Dean, wciąż dzierżąc nóż, spojrzał w dół i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Potem westchnął, zerknął na Sama, na stół, znów na Sama i chrząknął.  
      — Wypadek przy pracy — huknął. — Mąka wybuchła, poziom zagrożenia oceniam na co najmniej siedem w skali Richtera.  
      Sam posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.  
      — Jakby było siedem, to by nam zmiotło domek — poinformował go. — I co z tym ciastem?  
      — Oj, dobra — zirytował się Dean i znów machnął nożem. Sam prędko umknął. — Upuściłem paczkę mąki, a że mamy tylko tę jedną, to odbiłem ją na kolanie, żeby uratować, a ta się rozwaliła. No ale dałem radę, mamy jakieś trzy czwarte opakowania, czyli tyle, ile w przepisie każą. A co do ciasta...  
      Obaj spojrzeli na stół. Jakiś mały zabłąkany bąbelek wypłynął na powierzchnię mleka i prysnął, a pobliskie żółtko zatrzęsło się troszeczkę.  
      — No jak ja mam to zrobić? — spytał Dean i nadąsał się. — Przecież jak zacznę mieszać, to mi wszystko na stół wyleci. Całe jajka i mleko. I margaryna!  
      Sam spojrzał na Deana z góry, a Dean odwzajemnił to spojrzenie, zadzierając głowę. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę, Sam z politowaniem, a Dean z zainteresowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
      — A nie pomyślałeś, żeby, nie wiem... — zaczął powoli Sam — ...ROZROBIĆ CIASTO W MISCE?  
      Dean zagapił się na niego i aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.  
      — Geniusz — szepnął. — Tylko po coś ty sobie polazł, jak ja cię tu potrzebowałem. To twoja wina.  
  
***  
  
      Uporali się z rozrabianiem ciasta w kilka minut, bo co cztery ręce, to nie dwie. Sam śmiał się z Deana, że uformował mąkę w jakiś tajemny krąg do wzywania bytów pozaziemskich. _Przy użyciu krwi wzywa się demony, a ty z tym mlekiem dorwałbyś tylko anioła_ , powiedział mu. Dean chciał go trzepnąć, ale ręce miał całe w cieście, a nie chciał ryzykować, że znów coś popsuje i będą musieli kupować kolejne składniki. Ograniczył się więc jedynie do posłania bratu groźnego spojrzenia, wygięcia brwi i komentarza: _Ale za to anioła z jajami_ , po czym zgniótł jedno żółtko między palcami.  
      — A przy okazji... Skąd to rozdarcie? — spytał Sam, kiedy, już z czystymi dłońmi, obserwował, jak Dean uklepuje ciasto w brytfance.  
      — Rozdarcie?  
      — No, na fartuszku — sprecyzował.  
      Dean skrzywił się i przestał grzebać w cieście. Sięgnął po jabłka i zaczął kroić je na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki, dokładnie tak jak lubił, podśpiewując coś pod nosem.  
      — Dean?  
      Brat nadal nie odpowiadał. Spojrzał na Sama i wyciągnął do niego rękę z małą cząstką jabłka, całą upapraną w cieście.  
      — Chcesz? — spytał.  
      Sam zmarszczył brwi, ale przyjął przekąskę. Schrupał jabłko, a Dean nadal nic nie mówił.  
      — No to co z tym fartuchem?! — dopomniał się.  
      Dean chrząknął i wymamrotał coś pod nosem.  
      — Co? Nic nie słyszę — powiedział Sam.  
      — Upuściłem piekarnik! — wrzasnął Dean, a Sam zakrztusił się jabłkiem. — Ale nic się nie strachaj, on żyje — dodał i uśmiechnął się jak pięciolatek.  
      — Co zrobiłeś?  
      — No mówię, że nic mu się nie stało! — bronił się Dean. — W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Zaczepił o fartuszek i go rozdarł, a potem o mało co nie zmiażdżył mi stopy.  
      Sam sapnął, zdumiony. Co tam stopa Deana! Ma przecież drugą! A piekarnik jest tylko jeden, a Sam ZAPŁACIŁ POŁOWĘ CENY, BO ZMUSIŁ GO DO TEGO OBECNY TU DEAN!  
      — Po coś ty go w ogóle ruszał?! — krzyknął i dopadł do piecyka, żeby go obejrzeć. Poza małym wgnieceniem na boku nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego. — Jakbyś go rozwalił, to byś potem surowe ciasto żarł!  
      — Chciałem go przestawić na stół — odparł obronnie Dean i zjadł jedną cząstkę jabłka. — Żeby sobie popatrzeć, jak ciasto będzie się piekło.  
      — Piekło — zaczął Sam — to cię czeka po śmierci, palancie jeden.  
      Dean wydął wargi, ale nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął układać jabłko na cieście.  
      — I zaklepuję połowę placka! — dodał Sam.  
  
***  
  
      Pilnował Deana i piecyka przez cały czas, kiedy placek się piekł, a gdy wreszcie uchylili drzwiczki, do ich nosów dotarł nieziemski zapach jabłek w cieście. Kruszonka na wierzchu zarumieniła się pięknie, a Dean aż podskoczył, kiedy Sam wyciągał brytfankę. Podekscytowany Dean poleciał po nóż, a kiedy już miał wziąć się do krojenia ciasta, zauważył, że sztuciec wciąż jest upaćkany w margarynie. Skrzywił się i sapnął.  
      — Sam, weź to umyj — zażądał.  
      — Nie ma mowy — parsknął Sam i dźgnął placek palcem. — Ty chciałeś piec i ty kroiłeś margarynę, więc...  
      — ...więc ty umyjesz nóż. Podział obowiązków w rodzinie — wciął się Dean, szczerząc się szeroko.  
      Sam spojrzał na niego spod byka, ale wziął ostrze, wsadził do zlewu, a z szuflady wyciągnął drugie. Podał je Deanowi, uśmiechając się przebiegle.  
      — Mała spryciulka Samantha — zacmokał Dean, a Sam pacnął go po czuprynie.  
      — Krój — powiedział. — Na dwie równe połowy.  
      — Połowy są zawsze równe — mruknął Dean i wziął się do spełniania polecenia Sama.  
      — U ciebie to tam nigdy nic nie wiadomo — odparł Sam. — Zwłaszcza kiedy idzie o placek.  
      Dean tylko zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową.  
      Ciasto pachniało niesamowicie. Dean nałożył im po kawałku na talerze — kawałek dla Deana pochodził z Deanowej połowy, a dla Sama z Samowej. Sam wziął talerzyk do lewej ręki, a prawą szybko się przeżegnał, za co Dean strzelił go pięścią w udo.  
      — Aua, ty zły człowieku... — jęknął Sam i pomasował się po nodze.  
      — Jedz — zażądał Dean, obojętny na ból brata (Sam mu tego nie zapomni!). — Dodałem wody święconej zamiast zwykłej.  
      Sam pokręcił głową, a potem wziął się za pałaszowanie. I...  
      — O boże — szepnął.  
      Dean łypnął na niego okiem, wystrachany. Odłożył swój kawałek, którego jeszcze nie zdążył zacząć, i przysunął się do Sama.  
      — Co? — rzucił. — Niedobre? Nasypałem soli zamiast cukru? Wiedziałem. — Oklapnął na krześle. — Wiedziałem, kurde. Wszystko przez te duchy. Człowiek za dużo w tej pracy siedzi, a potem wszystko mu się miesza. Albo...  
      — Cicho bądź — przerwał mu Sam, szczerząc się. — Jest przepyszne. Sam spróbuj. Nie sądziłem, że ci się uda.  
      Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i pacnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię.  
      — Wiedziałem! — krzyknął. — Ha, wiedziałem! Jestem lepszy niż Gordon Ramsay! — Zamachał w powietrzu nogami. — A Makłowicz to mi może buty czyścić!  
      — Dean Gessler — mruknął Sam pod nosem, ale na tyle cicho, żeby Dean nie usłyszał, bo ciasto naprawdę było bardzo dobre. Sam bardzo by nie chciał, żeby jego połowa nagle wylądowała PRZYPADKIEM na podłodze.  
  
  
**Epizod drugi**  
  
      — Dean — powiedział Sam kilkanaście dni później, kiedy mknęli autostradą z piekarnikiem na tylnym siedzeniu impali. — A może to jakiś zbzikowany wampir?  
      Dean zaśmiał się i dodał gazu, a impala zawarczała.  
      — Wegetariański? Co to tylko kury wcina? — spytał. — Taki Sam Winchester wśród wampirów — zakpił. — Ty sałateczki i sereczki, a to wampirzysko kury, hehe.  
      — Zabawne... — mruknął Sam.  
      W pewnej wiosce w Oklahomie ginęły kury. I to nie tak, że raz na milion lat jedna z drugą odłączały się od stada i pożerał je lis. Od jakiegoś czasu ginęły masowo, całymi gromadami, a jak gospodarz kupił kolejne, to te w ciągu kilku dni też przepadały jak kamień w wodę. Sam znalazł tę informację w serwisie dla rolników przez przypadek — przeszukiwał lokalne gazety on-line w poszukiwaniu kolejnej sprawy i niechcący kliknął na reklamę kurzej fermy. Z boku znajdował się link do artykułu o dramatycznie brzmiącym tytule: „Banda lisów przejmuje władzę w Oklahomie!”. Początkowo sądził, że to jakiś kiepski polityczny felieton, ale okazało się, że sprawa jest poważniejsza. Mieszkańcy wioski twierdzili, że ich kury porywa szajka lisów, ale Sam nie był tego taki pewien.  
      — Ja tam sądzę, że to jacyś nielegalni handlarze — odezwał się nagle Dean. — Łapią kury, wywożą i sprzedają gdzieś na targu.  
      Sam pokręcił głową. Musiało chodzić o coś więcej. Co jakiś czas gospodarze znajdowali ucięte kurze łapki, a raz nawet natknęli się na pokaźny stos kurzych i kogucich głów.  
      — No a te części ciała? — spytał. — Chyba nie sprzedawaliby na targu bezgłowych kur?  
      Dean zerknął na niego i wydął wargi.  
      — Może sprzedają samo mięso — rzucił. — Pojedziemy, to się przekonamy. Ale marnujemy tylko czas i paliwo w Dziecince.  
  
***  
  
      — ...no i paaanie, ja rano cabas z domu, a kur nie ma! A cały kurnik żem obszukał!  
      Stali przy domku jednego z gospodarzy, który właśnie opowiadał im szczegółowo, kiedy pierwszy raz porwano mu kury. Sam z tego całego wywodu zdołał wychwycić informacje, że jak do tej pory stało się to cztery razy, a w sumie gospodarzowi, panu Thompsonowi, zginęło osiemdziesiąt siedem ptaków.  
      — No więc mówi pan — przerwał mu Dean, unosząc dłoń — że to jakiś lis zeżarł panu prawie sto kogutów. — Jego mina wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że nie bardzo w to wierzy.  
      Pan Thompson zapowietrzył się, wytrzeszczył oczy i huknął:  
      — Panie, a gdzie tam! Toć mówię: razem osiemdziesiąt siedem, a kogutów tylko siedem z tego wszystkiego, reszta to kurki. A no i lis musi nie był jeden. — Otarł pot z czoła. — Pewnie cała zgraja się tu pałęta, paskudniki jedne cholerne. Nic, tylko wziąć strzelbę i ich powybijać w pieruny.  
      Dean pokiwał poważnie głową, odwrócił się do Sama i powiedział:  
      — Agencie? A co pan myśli?  
      Sam zrobił minę, kiedy gospodarz nie patrzył, i powiedział bezgłośnie: _Agencie?_ , ale Dean tylko zmarszczył śmiesznie brwi, machając ręką.  
      — No, przyjrzymy się tej sprawie... — zaczął Sam i chrząknął, chcąc zamaskować śmiech.  
      — A to dobrze, dobrze — wciął się pan Thompson. — Bo my tu tylko z ziemi żyjem i z tych zwierzątek. Krowy jeszcze mam, panowie rozumieją. — Nachylił się do nich konspiracyjnie. — Mleko mamy swoje, nie chcą panowie aby z butelki jakiej kupić?  
      Dean otworzył usta i już chyba miał się zgodzić — Sam poznał to po jego minie — kiedy nagle z domu wyszła jakaś kobieta i spojrzała na nich badawczo.  
      — Bonnie! — krzyknął do niej pan Thompson, odsuwając się od Deana — Bonnie, panowie agenci znajdą nasze kury!  
      — Bonnie? — wymamrotał Dean. — A ten to pewnie Clyde. Jeżdżą razem po Stanach i mordują kury.  
      Sam pacnął go w ramię, ale wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
      — Cicho, bo jeszcze cię usłyszą — odszepnął.  
      Tymczasem gospodarz podszedł do żony i wskazał na Winchesterów palcem.  
      — Są z FBI — powiedział z dumą, ale skąd mu się ta informacja wzięła, to Sam nie wiedział, bo niczego takiego z Deanem nie mówili. Może to przez tego „agenta”? Zdecydowanie powinni potem porozmawiać o tym, że ustalanie fałszywych tożsamości musi odbywać się PRZED badaniem sprawy, a nie w trakcie.  
      — FBI — odparła Bonnie i uniosła sceptycznie brwi. — Faceci bez jaj.  
      Dean parsknął i założył ręce na piesi, przybierając minę, którą miał zawsze, gdy nazywał kogoś sukinsynem.  
      — No jak na razie bez jaj jesteście wy, bo to wam kury giną — powiedział zjadliwie.  
  
***  
  
      Przesłuchania kilku sąsiadów państwa Thompsonów nie wniosły do sprawy prawie niczego ciekawego. Winchesterowie dowiedzieli się jedynie, że kurze nóżki i głowy znajdowano przy pobliskim jeziorze, więc stwierdzili, że się tam wybiorą, by wybadać teren.  
      — Może to jakaś syrena? — powiedział Sam, kiedy pędzili impalą w kierunku wskazanym przez jednego z gospodarzy. Piekarnik na tylnym siedzeniu podskoczył i uderzył w drzwi, gdy Dean wjechał w dziurę na drodze. — Pasowałoby do tego, że to przy jeziorze.  
      — Syreny nie jedzą kurczaków — zaprotestował Dean i obrócił się do tyłu, by skontrolować stan piekarnika.  
      — No ale może robią z nimi coś innego? — spytał Sam i także zerknął za siebie.  
      Piekarnik leżał sobie wesoło i nic nie wskazywało na to, by coś miało mu się stać, więc obaj zwrócili twarze z powrotem w kierunku jazdy.  
      — Taa, na targu sprzedają, bo im na rachunki za wodę nie starcza — zakpił Dean. — Mówię ci, ktoś porywa kury, żeby je opylić.  
      Sam zrobił minę świadczącą o tym, że nie bardzo w to wierzy, ale wolał już się nie odzywać.  
      Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, wysiedli z samochodu i zaczęli rozglądać się po okolicy. Obok jeziora rosło kilka drzew, które rzucały cień na wodę, zauważyli też niewielkie molo o długości jakichś trzech metrów, całe w glonach i innych trawach, a przy brzegu rosło parę żonkili. Najbliższy dom znajdował się kilka minut drogi od jeziora, majaczył gdzieś w oddali, tak że nawet nie było widać, czy ktoś jest na podwórku.  
      Dean odchrząknął.  
      — No — powiedział. — Można się temu przyjrzeć. Dobra miejscówka, daleko od ludzi, wody całkiem sporo, syrena mogła się uchować.  
      Sam uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.  
      — To co, robimy zasadzkę o północy? — zaproponował.  
      Dean zerknął na niego i pokiwał głową.  
  
***  
  
      — Panie Thompson — zaczął Sam, gdy wrócili do wioski. — Musimy pożyczyć kurę.  
      Pan Thompson wytrzeszczył oczy i złapał się za głowę.  
      — Kurę pożyczyć? — spytał niedowierzająco. — A bo to mnie ledwo dwa koguty się ostały! — zaprotestował.  
      — Jajek i tak z tego nie będzie — wymamrotał Dean, a Sam powstrzymał się przed walnięciem go w plecy. Takim zachowaniem na pewno nie przysporzą sobie sympatii!  
      — Ano co prawda, to prawda — powiedział gospodarz i pokiwał głową. — Dam panom agentom tego młodszego. Spokojne to takie, nada się.  
      Dean wyszczerzył się, zasalutował i rzucił:  
      — Ahoj! Kierunek: do kurnika.  
      Pan Thompson spojrzał na niego raczej dziwnie, a Sam posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące: „mój partner tak zawsze, proszę się nie przejmować”. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i machnął ręką, by poszli za nim.  
      W kurniku wszędzie walały się różnokolorowe pióra, ale na grzędzie siedziały tylko dwa osowiałe koguty. Sam usłyszał, jak Dean mamrocze coś o tym, że musi im być smutno bez tych wszystkich panienek, i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Tymczasem gospodarz złapał jednego z kogutów (który zaskrzeczał i zamachał skrzydłami), a potem wyszedł z nim na zewnątrz, by wepchnąć go do stojącej nieopodal klatki. Ptak siedział w niej, wytrzeszczając oczy, i wgapiał się a to w Deana, a to w Sama, po czym zapiał donośnie.  
      — Wspaniale — powiedział dziarsko Dean i chwycił klatkę.  
  
***  
  
      Silnik Dziecinki warczał przyjemnie, kiedy jechali do małego domku z pokojami do wynajęcia, który znajdował się na końcu wioski. Sam co jakiś czas zerkał do tyłu, kontrolując sytuację — sprawdzał stan piekarnika oraz klatki z kogutem. Jak do tej pory wszystko było w porządku, ale coś się mogło stać w każdej chwili. Piekarnik rzecz martwa, raczej nic samochodowi nie zrobi, ale jakby ptaszysko zaczęło coś odwalać, to Dean chyba obciąłby mu łeb na miejscu i nie mieliby przynęty na syrenę.  
      Dean włączył Zeppelinów i cicho podśpiewywał razem z wokalistą, a Sam przyłapał koguta na tym, że kiwał się rytmicznie w takt muzyki. Zmarszczył brwi, a kogut zerknął na niego, zdębiał i momentalnie znieruchomiał.  
      — Sammy — rzucił nagle Dean, a Sam odwrócił się do przodu i zaczął obserwować koguta w lusterku wstecznym. — Poszukaj w dzienniku taty, co jeszcze może żyć w wodzie.  
      Sam sięgnął do schowka i wyjął zeszyt, po czym zerknął w lusterko. Ptak znów się kiwał.  
      — Czy ten kogut nie wydaje ci się jakiś DZIWACZNY? — spytał na głos, otwierając dziennik.  
      Dean zerknął do tyłu i spojrzał na gibającego się koguta.  
      — Ha! — krzyknął. — Młody wie, co dobre. Co nie, Adaś? — Kiwnął na ptaka głową.  
      Sam patrzył na Deana z niedowierzaniem, gdy ten przekręcił się do przodu i pogłośnił muzykę.  
      — ADAŚ? — spytał.  
      — No Adaś — potwierdził Dean i błysnął zębami. — Adam w sensie, nasz kogut. A po wszystkim zrobimy sobie z niego kotlety.  
      No i mniej więcej tak przedstawiało się życie z Deanem, jeśli spytacie Sama. Kupuje piekarnik, po czym wozi go ze sobą na tylnym siedzeniu, kumpluje się z nie swoim kogutem w klatce, któremu nadaje imię Adam (??? — reakcja Sama) i którego planuje zjeść, oraz twierdzi, że syreny płacą rachunki za wodę. Sam czasami naprawdę, naprawdę chciałby wrócić na uczelnię.  
  
***  
  
      Klatka z Adamem stała na środku stolika w wynajętym przez nich pokoju i czekała razem z Deanem i Samem na północ, kiedy to mieli wybrać się nad jezioro, by zastawić pułapkę na syrenę. Sam przejrzał dziennik taty i znalazł tam informację o słowiańskich stworach zwanych rusałkami, które ukazywały się blisko zbiorników wodnych o północy, ale tylko w czasie pełni. Jeżeli dzisiejszej nocy pułapka nie zadziała, będą musieli zaczekać tydzień na pełnię i spróbować ponownie.  
      — Adam, co teraz puszczamy? — spytał Dean, spoglądając na koguta i trzymając w prawej dłoni płytę Led Zeppelin, a w lewej Metalliki.  
      Kogut łypnął na niego nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem, po czym przekrzywił głowę w prawo.  
      — A, czyli klasycznie, Zeppelini — ucieszył się Dean i wsadził płytę do magnetofonu.  
      — Masz zamiar zrobić kotlety ze swojego kumpla? — zapytał Sam, patrząc, jak Dean sypie Adamowi do klatki trochę ziarna, które dostali od pana Thompsona.  
      Kogut podziobał nieco jedzenie i pogibał się chwilę do taktu muzyki.  
      — Ma dobry smak, jeśli chodzi o muzykę — oświadczył Dean — więc i sam musi dobrze smakować.  
      — Boże, jakie to było suche — wymamrotał Sam i pokręcił głową, ale Dean spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.  
      — I tak wiem, że kochasz moje żarty — powiedział. — Poza tym to tylko kogut. Nie jest przecież naszą rodziną czy coś.  
      Z tym Sam nie mógł się kłócić — wyobraził sobie nawet kombinację genów ludzkich i kurzych pod postacią Deana z piórami i wolał porzucić ten temat.  
      Kogut dziobał ziarno w rytmie piosenek Zeppelinów.  
  
***  
  
      Skradali się pomiędzy drzewami rosnącymi obok jeziora. Dean trzymał klatkę z kogutem Adamem, a Sam modlił się, by ptaszysko nie zaczęło gdakać, bo zaalarmowałoby syrenę i nici z elementu zaskoczenia. Dean wreszcie postawił przedmiot na ziemi, wcześniej usypując tam krąg z soli, i obaj zaczęli cofać się, by zniknąć wśród krzaków i obserwować sytuację.  
      — Pięć minut do północy — szepnął Sam, a brat kiwnął głową.  
      Mieli ze sobą żelazną maczetę do obcięcia głowy potwora i worek z solą, tak na wszelki wypadek. Czas mijał i mijał, a kogut jak stał w klatce, tak stał; nic się nie działo. Na tafli jeziora nie pojawiała się ani jedna zmarszczka. Sam zerknął na zegarek.  
      — Dwanaście po — zakomunikował. — Zmywamy się?  
      Dean kiwnął głową i wcisnął mu broń w ręce, po czym ruszył po Adama. Będą musieli wrócić tu za tydzień i sprawdzić, czy spotkają rusałkę.  
  
***  
  
      — Rusałki jedzą kury? — spytał Dean następnego dnia, siedząc na łóżku i rzucając ziarnami w kierunku klatki.  
      Sam początkowo próbował go powstrzymać, ale dał sobie spokój. Kogut i tak łapał prawie każde ziarenko w locie.  
      — No właśnie nic tutaj o tym nie ma — odparł, wertując dziennik taty. — Ale jest informacja o tym, jak je zabić.  
      Dean wyprostował się i przestał rzucać ziarnem.  
      — To stworzenia wodne, więc boją się ognia — kontynuował Sam. — Wystarczy rzucić w nie jakąś pochodnią i całe spłoną.  
      — Dobra, usmażymy gadzinę — zakomunikował Dean. — A potem to samo zrobimy z Adamem.  
      — DEAN, TY PSYCHOPATO JEDEN — powiedział z naciskiem Sam, zamykając zeszyt z trzaskiem.  
      Dean tylko wyszczerzył się i puścił Samowi oczko. Najwyraźniej miał w sobie jak dotąd nieodkryte pokłady sadyzmu, z którymi Sam będzie się musiał prędzej czy później zmierzyć. Ale na razie odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość od brata i wrócił do przeglądania dziennika, a Dean do rzucania ziarnem.  
      Tymczasem kogut wsadził łeb między kraty, żeby dosięgnąć do ziarenka leżącego obok klatki, a potem nie mógł schować głowy z powrotem, bo się zablokował, i Winchesterowie musieli go uwolnić. Tak, powrót na uczelnię NAPRAWDĘ wydawał się dobrym pomysłem.  
  
***  
  
      Sam miał już serdecznie dosyć Adama, bo każdego ranka piał jak opętany przez demona. Kiedy zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz, Dean za karę nie dawał mu ziarna przez cały dzień, ale kogut przestał się kiwać w takt muzyki, więc chłopak wieczorem sypnął mu pokaźną kupkę. Ptak napuszył się i zjadł pokarm z wyniosłą miną, ale następnego ranka piał jeszcze głośniej. Po nieśmiałej uwadze Sama, że kogut niedokarmiany może stracić na wadze i zbyt dużo kotletów to z niego nie wyjdzie, Dean wytrzeszczył oczy i popędził do pana Thomasa po kolejny woreczek ziarna.  
      Tydzień minął jak z bicza strzelił i nim się obejrzeli, pędzili impalą w kierunku jeziora z kogutem w klatce i piekarnikiem na tylnym siedzeniu, a w bagażniku wieźli skleconą szybko pochodnię, zapałki i — jak zwykle — worek soli.  
      — Trzeba będzie szybko załatwić tę rusałkę, zanim zeżre naszego koguta — powiedział Dean. — Bo ja serio mam ochotę na te kotlety.  
      — Ciekawe, na czym je sobie usmażysz — mruknął Sam. — Patelnię kupimy? Też na spółkę?  
      Dean spojrzał na niego z ukosa, a potem zerknął na tylne siedzenie.  
      — A gdzie tam, mamy piekarnik — zauważył. — Upieczemy jakoś. Adam nie jest duży, zmieści się.  
      Sam pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem.  
      Zajechali nad jezioro i wyszli z samochodu. Dean wytargał klatkę z kogutem, po czym postawił ją obok impali.  
      — Pilnuj — powiedział do Sama, a sam ruszył do bagażnika i wyciągnął pochodnię, zapałki i kilka strzelb.  
      Adam patrzył na nich z zainteresowaniem, kiedy Dean podawał bratu pochodnię i kilka pistoletów. Ruszyli w stronę jeziora, Dean z klatką z w jednej ręce i workiem w drugiej, a za nim Sam z rękami pełnymi broni. Dotarli między krzaczki i ułożyli wszystko w schludny stos. Dean wziął po pachę sól i ruszył ku brzegowi jeziora.  
      — Jaki mamy czas? — spytał cicho, nie chcąc wypłoszyć rusałki.  
      — Za dziesięć — odparł Sam takim samym tonem.  
      Dean skinął i usypał krąg soli (w razie co, nigdy nic nie wiadomo), po czym na samym środku postawił klatkę z kogutem. Wrócił do Sama, zerknął na stos broni i fuknął.  
      — Kurde bele, Sam — wyszeptał. — Weź pozbieraj to żelastwo, przeniesiemy się bliżej Dziecinki, w razie gdybyśmy musieli się stąd ewakuować.  
      Sam posłusznie wypełnił polecenie brata i razem podreptali w kierunku impali, niosąc ze sobą pistolety. Poukładali je elegancko jeden obok drugiego obok tylnych drzwi samochodu, po czym kucnęli i zaczęli czekać w ciszy.  
      Adam zerknął w górę i przez chwile obserwował księżyc w pełni, ale potem spuścił wzrok i pokiwał kilka razy głową.  
      — W rytm „Stairway to heaven” — wymamrotał Dean z uśmiechem. — Moje kotlety wiedzą, co dobre.  
      — Zamknij się, bo... — wyszeptał Sam i chyba miał dodać coś jeszcze, ale właśnie w tej chwili rozległ się skrzek koguta, a woda zafalowała.  
      Z jeziora wyłoniła się wysoka naga kobieta. Jej piersi były zakryte przez długie białe włosy, a skórę miała tak jasną, że było widać wszystkie błękitne żyły. Obnażyła zęby, czarne i cienkie jak małe gwoździki, i krzyknęła potężnie. Adam zaczął biegać w klatce jak oszalały. Dean złapał w jedną rękę pochodnię, w drugą zapałki, a gdyby miał trzecią, to pociągnąłby nią za sobą Sama, ale że nie miał, to tylko krzyknął:  
      — Do ataku, Sam! — i rzucił się w kierunku jeziora.  
      Rusałka zaczęła zbliżać się niebezpiecznie, podczas gdy Dean zapalał pochodnię, ale najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, bo tylko przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej brzegu i ruszyła w stronę Deana.  
      Sam zerknął na koguta w klatce — dalej wrzeszczał jak opętany i biegał w kółko. Dean zamachnął się pochodnią i drasnął potwora w rękę, ale rusałka odepchnęła narzędzie, a to poszybowało w górę, zatoczyło piękny łuk paraboliczny i wylądowało w jeziorze jakieś pięć metrów za potworem.  
      — Achtung, achtung! — krzyknął Dean i uskoczył w bok, broniąc się przez długimi szponami rusałki. — Źródło ognia zniszczone!  
      Sam przewrócił oczami, ale prędko dopadł leżących obok pistoletów, złapał największy z nich i podbiegł do Deana.  
      — Strzelaj! — zarządził, wpychając mu broń w ręce. — A ja zaraz coś wymyślę.  
      Dean pokiwał głową i strzelił w rusałkę, a ta skrzeknęła i złapała się za pierś, gdzie trafiła ją kula. Polała się czarna krew, a Dean wypalił kolejny raz, tym razem celując w drugą pierś.  
      — Już coś wymyśliłeś? — spytał Dean z przerażeniem, bo rusałka, cała w upiornej czarnej krwi, wciąż żyła i nie zanosiło się na to, by miała runąć do jeziora i zgasnąć tak jak pochodnia. — Zapal coś innego!  
      — Taa, chyba siebie do pracy — mruknął Sam, rozglądając się dookoła.  
      _Myśl, Sam, myśl!_ , upominał się. Co tu można zapalić? Dean pewnie jeszcze ma w kieszeni zapałki, ale one chyba nie wystarczą. Przemknęła mu przez myśl scena z „Harry'ego Pottera”, kiedy Hermiona nie umiała wyplątać się z diabelskich sideł. Ale Sam, jak na złość, nie był czarodziejem i nie miał ze sobą różdżki.  
      Tymczasem rusałka podpłynęła bliżej Adama i sięgnęła w kierunku klatki, zapewne chcąc ją otworzyć.  
      — O ty dziadzie jeden, nie w moje kotlety! — krzyknął Dean i ruszył w jej stronę z mordem w zmrużonych oczach.  
      Dobra, nie ma czasu do stracenia, zdecydował Sam. Dean zaraz zginie, jeśli Sam nic nie zrobi (a patrząc na to, jak brat zaczął dusić potwora gołymi rękami, można było sądzić, że bardzo mu na kotletach z Adama zależało). Mają przecież piekarnik. Wystarczy podłączyć go do akumulatora Dziecinki i wsadzić do jeziora. Popędził zatem do impali i rzucił się na tylne siedzenie, a potem wytargał piekarnik, przy okazji prawie upuszczając go sobie na stopę (i przestając się dziwić, że kilkanaście dni temu Dean też go upuścił, cholerstwo było ciężkie!).  
      — Trzymaj się, Dean, mam plan! — krzyknął do niego, po czym poleciał otworzyć klapę impali.  
      Znalazł odpowiednie kabelki, podłączył do nich piekarnik (nie pytajcie, autor też się na tym nie zna — dobrze, że Sam tak, bo inaczej nici z zabicia rusałki) i chwycił go w ramiona. Dean stał niedaleko i obserwował to z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, wciąż dusząc rusałkę (która też się tak jakby zagapiła na Sama), ale Sam nie miał czasu robić im psychoanalizy, bo przebierał nogami tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.  
      — Do ataku! — wrzasnął i kliknął coś na piekarniku, a ten zabrzęczał i zapaliły się w nim wszystkie żaróweczki.  
      Rzucił piekarnikiem w rusałkę. Potwór nie zdążył się uchylić i całe trzysta dolarów Sama i Deana łupnęło w niego, zwalając go z nóg. Rusałka zaskrzeczała, cała się zatrzęsła, gdy złapał ją prąd, i zaczęła dymić z uszu. Sam podbiegł się w kierunku samochodu i złapał za kabel, gotów odłączyć go, gdy monstrum runie do jeziora. Kiedy rusałka padła nieżywa, pociągnął za przewód, żeby nic się nie stało impali.  
      — O boże, Sam! — wrzasnął Dean po chwili ciszy. — Mój piekarnik!  
  
***  
  
      Opuścili mieścinę tak szybko, jak tylko zdołali. Wpadli tylko do wynajętego pokoju po swoje rzeczy, a potem czmychnęli pod osłoną nocy, bojąc się, że kiedy mieszkańcy odkryją, co się stało nad jeziorem, pójdą na policję i na nich doniosą. Wcześniej wepchnęli kijem ciało rusałki i piekarnik do wody, żeby nikt nie znalazł tego zjawiska, a potem dokonali swojej — nie haniebnej, tylko koniecznej, jak twierdził Dean — ucieczki.  
      Znajdowali się jakieś dwadzieścia pięć mil za wioską i powoli się uspokajali. Dean trochę zwolnił, a Sam uchylił szybę, by wpuścić nieco świeżego powietrza.  
      — Mój piekarnik — odezwał się Dean z żalem i pokręcił głową. — Moje piekarnisiątko. A miałem co do niego tak wiele planów! Tak wiele potraw mogłem przygotować!  
      Sam zmarszczył brwi. Wiele potraw...? Coś było nie tak.  
      — Moje sto pięćdziesiąt dolarów poszło się kąpać — kontynuował brat. — I drugie sto pięćdziesiąt twoje.  
      Sam wsłuchał się w otaczające go odgłosy. Dźwięki Zeppelinów, szum impali, narzekający Dean, czyli wszystko w porzą... Zaraz, DŹWIĘKI ZEPPELINÓW?  
      Obrócił się i spojrzał na tylne siedzenie, gdzie nikt nie kiwał się w takt muzyki.  
      — Dean! — krzyknął. — Zapomnieliśmy o Adamie!  
  
  
**Epizod trzeci**  
  
      — Zaraz szlag mnie trafi! — wrzasnął Dean i zamachnął się workiem z solą, ale duch kolejny raz zdołał umknąć.  
      Sam, przywiązany do wystającego z podłogi pala, patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Dean już od dobrych parunastu minut walczy z potworem. Kilka godzin wcześniej zatrzymali się w tym miasteczku, by wynająć jakiś hotel i przenocować, a potem następnego ranka ruszyć w drogę. Dean upierał się, że muszą sobie zrobić z tydzień odpoczynku, bo po pierwsze miał żałobę po Adamie (a tak przynajmniej twierdził Sam), a po drugie przez kilka dni z rzędu trafiały im się jakieś paskudne sprawy i teraz byli do cna wykończeni. Sam trochę się temu opierał, powinni przecież szukać taty, ale z drugiej strony parę dni nikomu by nie zaszkodziło...  
      Nie dane im było jednak spędzić tej nocy z spokoju, bo gdy tylko podeszli do recepcjonistki hotelu (Dean z wielkim uśmiechem, bo dziewczyna miała azjatyckie rysy twarzy, co — sądząc po gazetkach Deana — było wielkim plusem), usłyszeli rozmowę toczącą się pomiędzy jakimś mężczyzną a policjantem. Winchesterowie przeprowadzili małe śledztwo (niestety Dean nie miał czasu poprosić recepcjonistki o numer, a Sam powiedział, że w żałobie takich rzeczy i tak nie wypada robić, za co Dean posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie) i koniec końców wylądowali w starej fabryce, by stoczyć walkę z duchem jej byłego pracownika.  
      To miała być krótka sprawa, ale duch okazał się bardziej mściwy, niż sądzili. Przez ich nieuwagę Sam został przywiązany do pala, a Dean, tylko z jednym workiem soli w ręku, musiał walczyć z potworem. Szczątki leżały nieopodal, gotowe do podpalenia, co też miał uczynić Sam, ale OCZYWIŚCIE (zdaniem Deana, o czym nie omieszkał brata poinformować) dał się złapać, i teraz wszystko było na głowie starszego Winchestera.  
      Dean zamachnął się jeszcze raz i tym razem trafił. Duch zaskwierczał i rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a chłopak sapnął.  
      — O święci pańscy — zakomunikował całemu światu (czyli Samowi), a potem odłożył worek. — Najpierw podpalić ciebie czy odwiązać szczątki? — spytał zmęczonym głosem.  
      Sam wytrzeszczył oczy, a Dean spojrzał na niego nierozumiejąco. No co, to są poważne pytania! Duch może zaraz wrócić, więc trzeba rozwiązać dylemat: najpierw Sam czy szczątki?  
      — Chyba naprawdę potrzebujemy wakacji — zaczął Sam — skoro doszło do tego, że chcesz mnie podpalać.  
      Dean zmarszczył brwi, a potem przeanalizował to, co powiedział, i...  
      — O boże, tak — odparł, po czym zapalił zapałkę i rzucił ją na polane benzyną kości. — Czyli dokąd jedziemy? — spytał.  
      — Do Kalifornii? — odparł Sam.  
      Dean wyobraził sobie plaże pełne tłumów dziewczyn w bikini i kiwnął entuzjastycznie głową.  
  
***  
  
      Następnego ranka recepcjonistka pomachała im na pożegnanie, a Dean zdołał posłać jej zaledwie jeden uśmiech, zanim Sam nie odciągnął go w kierunku impali. _Żałoba po Adamie!_ , przypomniał mu, a jako że był biały dzień, a oni znajdowali się na widoku, Dean nie mógł zrobić bratu nic poważnego, więc tylko dał mu sójkę w bok.  
      — Palant — powiedział Sam.  
      — Dupek — odparł Dean i z tym optymistycznym akcentem ruszyli na zachód.  
  
***  
  
      BYŁOBY optymistycznie, gdyby nie głód. Po przejechaniu jakichś dziesięciu mil Dean zaczął narzekać na niedobór witaminy C, mając nadzieję, że brzmi to wystarczająco mądrze, by powstrzymać Sama przed gderaniem („O boże, znowu chcesz jeść”, „Dean, ty masz czarną dziurę zamiast żołądka” i „Gdyby trwała wojna i nasi ogłosili strajk głodowy, to ty byłbyś pierwszym, który zgłosiłby się na szpiega, żeby wejść w szeregi wroga, bo nie wytrzymałbyś nawet godziny”) i pozwolić im zatrzymać się na jakiejś stacji benzynowej po placek lub dwa.  
      — Ty przecież nawet nie wiesz, co to jest witamina C — powiedział jednak Sam.  
      No i cały misterny plan w pieruny.  
      — Oczywiście, że wiem, co to jest — odparł Dean. — Witamina C to taka witamina, która stoi w rzędzie między witaminą B a witaminą D — wygłosił, jakby recytował fragment podręcznika.  
      Sam roześmiał się donośnie i uchylił okno, wpuszczając świeżego powietrza.  
      — A kiedy połączy się witaminy B i D, wychodzi witamina Bałwan Dean — rzucił.  
      Dean pokręcił głową. Coś mu się zdawało, że Sam studiował prawo, a nie witaminologię czy jak to tam, więc skąd on niby wie, że Dean nie ma pojęcia o witaminie C? Witamina jak witamina.  
      — Dobra, dobra, nie podskakuj, młody — odparł i odchrząknął. Niech Sam sobie nie pozwala!  
      Sam najwyraźniej sobie pozwolił, bo zaczął się śmiać i nawet klepnął się kilka razy dłońmi po udach w rytm sączących się z głośników Zeppelinów. Młodsi bracia są zdecydowanie przereklamowani. Małe to takie (w przenośni, bo rzeczywistość przedstawia się nieco inaczej), wredne, śmieje się z człowieka i w ogóle nie docenia tego, co starszy brat dla niego robi. Gdyby Dean mógł, sprzedałby Sama na straganie.  
      — Gdybym mógł, sprzedałbym cię na straganie — oświadczył więc na głos.  
      Sam spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się wrednie.  
      — Handel ludźmi jest w Stanach nielegalny — powiedział.  
      — A szkoda — skomentował Dean.  
      Jechali dalej we względnej ciszy przez kilka minut, ale głód Deana wciąż dawał o sobie znać. Jeszcze chwila i zacznie mu burczeć w brzuchu, a to byłaby tak jakby ujma na honorze. Dean postanowił działać.  
      — Dobra, Sam, zatrzymujemy się w najbliższym zajeździe. Prawdziwi mężczyźni muszą dużo jeść — powiedział i posłał Samowi spojrzenie mówiące „Czyli wiadomo, czemu ty jesz tak mało”.  
      Sam przewrócił oczami, ale nie zaprotestował, więc Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, pogłośnił Zeppelinów i dodał gazu.  
  
***  
  
      Byli właśnie w trakcie drugiego dania (pieczone ziemniaki i coś w rodzaju duszonego mięsa w sosie własnym; Sam patrzył na to raczej dziwnie, ale Dean wcinał bez oporów), kiedy podeszła do nich kelnerka i podała im kolejne menu.  
      — Może wybiorą panowie coś na deser? — spytała przyjaznym tonem i puściła Samowi oczko.  
      Sam zarumienił się nieznacznie i sięgnął po karty. No kto by pomyślał, że z niego taki nieśmiałek? Dean chrząknął, wyszczerzył się i odchylił na krześle, a potem rzucił swoim najbardziej uwodzicielskim głosem:  
      — Może ja już coś wybrałem?  
      Kelnerka przeniosła na niego wzrok, a tymczasem Sam uniósł brwi, jakby chciał coś Deanowi przekazać, ale co to tam Deana obchodzi, skoro tu obok niego stoi takie śliczne zielonookie dziewczę, które proponuje mu deser?  
      — Tak? — spytała kelnerka. — A więc co podać?  
      Dean oblizał się i poszerzył uśmiech.  
      — Dwa razy _crème brûlée_ prosimy — wciął się Sam, zatrzaskując menu.  
      No naprawdę, i czy ktoś w ogóle go pytał o zdanie? Dean sobie nie przypominał! Jak już było wspomniane, młodsi bracia są przereklamo...  
      Zaraz. _Crème brûlée_? Czy to nie było to takie małe żółtawe coś, co Dean chciał kupić parę dni temu w sklepie, a Sam mu nie pozwolił?  
      — Już podaję — powiedziała dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się do Sama, po czym odeszła, nie patrząc na Deana.  
      No nic. Będzie _crème brûlée_ , na co komuś jakieś kelnerki lecące na Sama.  
      Zamówienie dotarło do ich stolika dopiero po kilku minutach. Kelnerka postawiła przed nimi niewielkie naczynka z czymś żółtym w środku, co posypane było jakąś przyprawą. Sam wziął się za pałaszowanie.  
      — Dean — odezwał się Sam, a Dean zamarł z łyżeczką w ustach.  
      Sam spojrzał na brata i kiwnął głową, tak jakby znowu coś chciał mu przekazać. Tyle że Dean nie bardzo wiedział co, bo nie znał niestety sekretnego kodu nerdów.  
      — Szo? — wymamrotał więc.  
      — Po brodzie ci cieknie — wytknął Sam z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem.  
      No gdyby teraz mogła go zobaczyć ta jego kelnereczka! Na pewno by się do niego tak nie szczerzyła!  
      — Sam sobie ciekniesz — odparował z gracją, przełknąwszy deser.  
      Który okazał się całkiem smaczny. W zasadzie nawet bardzo smaczny. Bardzo bardzo. Tak bardzo, że Dean od razu wziął się za kontynuowania pałaszowania, a po kilku sekundach stało przed nim puste naczynko. I naczynko do połowy pełne (Dean był optymistą), ale to tak bliżej Sama.  
      Dean Winchester pragnął _crème brûlée_ , a kiedy Dean Winchester czegoś pragnie, to zazwyczaj to zdobywa. Postanowił więc działać, czyli ukraść deser Samowi.  
      — Sam — powiedział tonem, który w myślach nazywał „Starszy Brat: Mode On”. — Idź do łazienki i sprawdź, czy cię tam nie ma.  
      Sam spojrzał na niego, uniósł brwi, po czym wpakował sobie łyżeczkę deseru do ust.  
      — Już sprawdzałem — odparł, przełknąwszy. — Jestem tam z kelnerką. — Zerknął na nadgarstek, tak jakby sprawdzał godzinę. — Och nie, czyżby mój zegarek spieszył się o kwadrans? — rzucił ironicznie w eter.  
      Dean sapnął, rozparł się na krześle i już otwierał usta, żeby wytrącić swoje trzy grosze na temat nieśmiałych młodszych braci (nieśmiałych i przereklamowanych!), którzy zrobili się śmiali nie wiadomo kiedy, ale Sam mu nie pozwolił.  
      — Dean, ty mały zazdrośniku — powiedział i pokręcił głową.  
      No jeszcze co! Dean nie pozwoli wmawiać sobie takich rzeczy i obrzucać się oszczerstwami!  
      — I kto tu jest niby mały — powiedział więc i żeby podkreślić wydźwięk komunikatu, dodał: — Sammy.  
      Wspomniany Sammy nie był taki mały i obaj o tym wiedzieli, ale jako że życie Deana było jednym wielkim obserwowaniem, jak jego młodszy brat rośnie w oczach i momentalnie przerasta go o prawie głowę, to musiał sobie jakoś z tym radzić. Poza tym technicznie Sam BYŁ mały, w końcu urodził się cztery lata później niż Dean! A tak w ogóle to tu przecież chodzi o _crème brûlée_.  
      — Taa — mruknął zatem, niby na zgodę, a potem rozejrzał się po knajpce, szukając kolejnego sposobu na kradzież deseru Sama (już wkrótce Deana).  
      Wspomniana knajpka była niewielka, ale całkiem ładnie urządzona. Klienci siedzieli przy stolikach na wielkich kanapach, których oparcia były tak wysokie, że zapewniały dużo prywatności. Co miało swoje plusy dodatnie i plusy ujemne, jak to mawiają niektórzy, ale w tej chwili Dean dostrzegał tylko plusy dodatnie takiego obrotu sprawy.  
      — Saaam — powiedział, starając się nie uśmiechać zbyt wrednie. — Czy mi się zdaje, czy tam ktoś próbuje wezwać demona?  
      Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Sam od razu odwrócił się i skierował wzrok w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się Dean.  
      — Gdzie? — spytał, próbując coś dojrzeć. — Nic nie widzę przez te cholerne oparcia.  
      — Może powinieneś pójść to sprawdzić — podrzucił pomysł Dean.  
      — Ta, i co niby tym ludziom powiem, jak się okaże, że tylko spokojnie zupę jedzą? — zaperzył się Sam.  
      Dean tylko siłą woli powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami i cierpiętniczym westchnięciem.  
      — To, co zwykle robisz — odparł. — Uśmiechniesz się tym swoim słodziasznym uśmieszkiem i umkniesz chyłkiem.  
      Sam chyba nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale posłusznie wstał i skierował się ku stolikowi w drugim końcu sali.  
      Dean tylko na to czekał. Złapał naczynko z deserem brata i w trzy sekundy wpałaszował wszystko, co się tam znajdowało. Ach, przepyszny smak wanilii aż rozpływał mu się na języku, a słodki smak całkiem nim zawładnął. Może Sam zdoła namówić swoją kelnerkę na jeszcze jedną porcję, tym razem gratis? Przymknął oczy, by móc w pełni rozkoszować się tym prawdziwym wyrazem geniuszu na talerzu, który (geniusz, nie talerz) spokojnie można byłoby nazwać niebiańskim, bo choć zdaniem Deana Niebo nie istnieje, to jednak co dobra metafora, to dobra metafora.  
      — Dean, ty oszukańcza łajzo łasa na wszystko, co słodkie! — krzyknął nagle Sam, wyrywając brata z letargu. — Ukradłeś mi deser!  
      — No wiem — odparł Dean, otwierając oczy i uśmiechając się rozkosznie.  
      Ach, _crème brûlée_!  
  
***  
  
      Sam nie odzywał się do niego przez całe pół godziny, kiedy jechali impalą. Dean w zasadzie trochę się tym cieszył, bo trzeba doceniać chwile, kiedy młodsze rodzeństwo nie wchodzi ci na głowę, ale ledwie się zaczęło, a już skończyło, bo tym razem to Sam zaczął narzekać na głód.  
      — Podejrzana ta knajpka była — powiedział. — Jedzenie jakieś dziwne, ta zupa, cośmy ją na początku jedli, to w ogóle jakaś porażka, a potem to mięso... Ja nie wiem, jak ty to mogłeś jeść. Masz żołądek ze stali chyba. A potem zeżarłeś mi jedyną rzecz, która była smaczna, i jeszcze się tym cieszyłeś!  
      Dean zaśmiał się i klepnął Sama w udo.  
      — Możemy zatrzymać się jeszcze w jakiejś knajpce — zaproponował. — Ty kupisz sobie obiad, a ja kolejne _crè..._  
      Nie dane mu było jednak skończyć, bo Sam strzepnął jego rękę ze swojego uda, podskoczył na fotelu i zamachnął rękami, a potem krzyknął:  
      — No, i co jeszcze?!  
      Dean miałby kilka pomysłów co jeszcze, ale w obecnej sytuacji wolał się nie wychylać. Zrobił tylko jakiś dziwny gest głową, ni to kiwnięcie, ni pokręcenie, a potem skupił się na drodze.  
      Trzy kwadranse później siedzieli już w następnej knajpce, tym razem o wiele mniejszej, ale przytulniejszej niż ta poprzednia. Do ich stolika podszedł kelner, więc ani Dean, ani Sam nie kłócili się o to, którego z nich woli śliczna kelnerka. Dean nawet był za to wdzięczny, bo gdyby jakaś dziewczyna znowu wolała Sama, to biedaczek pewnie całkiem spaliłby się ze wstydu. Chociaż w zasadzie kto go tam wie. Ta akcja ze spóźniającym się zegarkiem sprawiła, że Dean zaczął zastawiać się, co jeszcze ukrywa Sam. Pewnie jakieś słodycze w torbie. Trzeba będzie to zbadać.  
      Przed Samem pojawiła się wielka porcja sałatki z dwoma sosami i chłopak wziął się za pałaszowanie. Dean patrzył na to z tak jakby przerażeniem, a tak jakby zafascynowaniem. Czy naprawdę istnieją ludzie, którzy są w stanie najeść się ZIELENIZNĄ? Dobrze, że sosy chociaż ostre.  
      — I co, najesz się tym? — spytał Dean powątpiewająco, kiwając głową w stronę talerza Sama, kiedy ten otwierał pierwsze opakowanie sosu.  
      Sam przełknął jakiś kawałek sałaty czy tam innego pomidora i wzruszył ramionami.  
      — A co?  
      Dean skrzywił się nieznacznie i zaczął bawić się kluczykami od impali.  
      — A nic — odparł po chwili. — Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego ty możesz zamawiać sobie to, co tylko pragniesz, a ja tu siedzę o suchym pysku.  
      Sam zrobił minę, którą Dean doskonale znał, a która mówiła mniej więcej „Dean, ty półgłówku, lepiej nie odzywaj się publicznie”, a potem chrząknął.  
      — Ciekawy jestem szalenie — zaczął — kto godzinę temu zjadł talerz zupy, ziemniaki z mięsem i półtora _crème brûlée_ , z czego pół nawet nie było jego. Wiesz coś może na ten temat?  
      Dean może i wiedział, ale nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie, więc dyskretnie wystawił Samowi język. Mina Sama przeszła w tryb „Dean, ty półgłówku, najlepiej w ogóle się publicznie nie pokazuj”, po czym chłopak sięgnął po drugi sos.  
      — Możesz wylizać opakowania po sosie, jak chcesz — zaproponował i uśmiechnął się szatańsko.  
      Dean prychnął. Zabawne!  
      — Zabawne! — skomentował więc.  
      Sam zaśmiał się i rozejrzał po knajpce. Spostrzegł, że kelner stoi niedaleko od nich, więc kiwnął na niego, a ten podszedł do ich stolika.  
      — Czy coś się stało? — zapytał.  
      Sam pokręcił głową.  
      — Nie, wszystko w porządku — odparł. — Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy nie moglibyśmy dostać menu deserowego już teraz.  
      Kelner skinął głową i skierował się w stronę zaplecza.  
      Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i już miał nawet rzucić jakieś „Dzięki” czy coś, kiedy zobaczył, że Sam zaśmiewa się, aż mu się ramiona trzęsły.  
      — No co? — zapytał więc.  
      — Nic — odparł Sam i zachichotał. — Co mi polecasz na deser, hm? Może jakąś PODWÓJNĄ PORCJĘ czegoś?  
      Dean czasami naprawdę, ale to naprawdę by chciał, żeby Sam został na uczelni. Nie musiałby się z nim teraz użerać.  
      — Baaaardzo śmieszne — powiedział z grymasem.  
      — Nie bój żaby — powiedział Sam i wykonał dziki taniec brwiami. — Dam ci pół, jak ty pójdziesz egzorcyzmować komuś zupę.  
      Z tym argumentem Dean nie bardzo mógł się kłócić, bo po pierwsze faktycznie wcześniej wysłał Sama do obcych ludzi, żeby im szpiegował jedzenie, a po drugie faktycznie zeżarł mu pół deseru. No ale jaki to był deser! Każdy sąd by Deana uniewinnił.  
      — Oddam ci potem opakowanie do wylizania — mruknął zatem, a Sam zaśmiał się i wrócił do sałatki.  
      Koniec końców przed Samem stanęły dwa kawałki ciasta wiśniowego, a przed Deanem tylko jeden kawałek.  
      — Musi się wyrównać — powiedział Sam.  
      Dean prędko dokonał potrzebnych obliczeń, by wykazać, że Sam musi mu oddać jakieś pół kawałka, żeby było sprawiedliwie, ale niestety wyszło mu na to, że jednak wszystko jest w porządku. Półtora _crème brûlée_ plus jeden kawałek ciasta dla Deana to razem dwa i pół, a pół _crème brûlée_ i dwa kawałki ciasta dla Sama to też razem dwa i pół. Tak, zdecydowanie są powody, dla których Dean nie lubi matematyki. Przez nią nawet najeść się porządnie nie może.  
      — A może... — zaczął więc z cichą nadzieją — ...może zamówimy sobie coś jeszcze?  
      Sam posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, ale jeszcze raz przywołał kelnera i pozwolił Deanowi wybrać sobie trzy rzeczy z menu, o ile razem cena nie przekroczy dwudziestu dolarów, bo muszą oszczędzać. Dean uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jak mało kiedy, i dorwał się do listy. Dobrze, że Sam jeszcze nie wie, że Dean wydał już wszystkie swoje oszczędności i to młodszego Winchestera czeka uregulowanie rachunku!  
  
***  
  
      Do Kalifornii zostało im jeszcze tylko kilka godzin drogi, więc zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie będą się nigdzie zatrzymywali na noc, tylko elegancko zajadą tam impalą pod wieczór. Dean puścił Metallicę, tak dla odmiany, a Sam otworzył okno i udawał, że nie śpiewa pod nosem do rytmu. A Dean wcale nie udawał, że tego nie zauważa, tylko nabijał się z niego przez całe dziesięć minut, dopóki Sam mu nie przypomniał, że brat wisi mu dwadzieścia pięć dolców (tak, rachunek jednak okazał się wyższy, a Dean jest według Sama pazernym małpiszonem). Otworzyli wszystkie okna i pędzili autostradą z prędkością wyższą od dozwolonej o zaledwie dziesięć mil na godzinę, co Sam uważał za sukces, jeśli o Deana chodziło.  
      — Sam... — powiedział w pewnej chwili Dean z rozmarzeniem. — Sam, a wyobraź sobie te wszystkie drinki z palemką na plaży... Te wszystkie sprzedawane tam hot-dogi i lody... Na samą myśl ślinka cieknie!  
      Sam miał zbyt dobry humor, żeby wypominać bratu, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech godzin zjadł tyle, co normalna rodzina zjada w tydzień, więc tylko pogłośnił Metallicę (na co Dean posłał mu trochę zdziwione, a trochę zadowolone spojrzenie, bo jego małe Sammiątko wreszcie wie, co dobre!), a potem zakrzyknął wesoło:  
      — Ahoj, przygodo!  
      I pognali w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, co było całkiem logiczne, jako że Kalifornia znajduje się na zachodzie Stanów.


End file.
